


are you sure it’s so super?

by ttrxshmouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, M/M, Super AU, The Losers Club, homeless!Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttrxshmouth/pseuds/ttrxshmouth
Summary: richie tozier has been homeless for exactly three years. wandering for most of said three years, he stumbles upon a small town in maine called derry. it seems nice enough, perhaps a bit too conservative for his tastes, but he can stay away from that easily. wandering around in the woods just outside of town, he finds the quarry. and in the quarry, six kids his age that he immediately clicks with. but little do any of them know, derry is nowhere near as normal as it seems.





	are you sure it’s so super?

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo i really like this so here yA go  
> (lowercase intended)

in the years that richie tozier had been going place to place, he had seen many things. crazy things, pretty things, hilarious things, and horrifying things. but the best thing that he had ever seen, he decided that june day, was the group of kids playing in the quarry.  
that morning, he’d stumbled upon a sign reading “Derry Welcomes You!” he wandered the small town for a bit, noting the fact that there was barely anything to do. because of that, and his lack of money, he’d probably steal a few items from a convenience store and then leave. but first, he had to find a spot to sleep.  
he came to a stop at the woods above the quarry, picking a sturdy, high, and sheltered tree to sleep in for the night. he’d probably leave tomorrow, after he’d gotten everything he needed.  
richie scaled the tree, picking his bed branch. after doing so, he decided to scout the woods around him. after all, he’d have to know his surroundings when it was dark.  
richie walked, no idea where he was going or if he would even make it back to the tree. he just followed where he felt being pulled. the feeling wasn’t exactly strange, it usually happened whenever he got to a new place. almost as if it didn’t matter if he didn’t make it back to his sleeping place. most of the time his intuition told him nothing would be able to get him after dark anyway.  
he walked and walked, passing his tree a few times. he kept wandering, eventually coming to the end of the woods. about 50 feet away was a cliff, leading into a small lake. a quarry.  
richie snuck closer to it, staying in between the trees. his curiousity, like most times, led him. not logic, not survival skills. the need to know.  
the lanky boy stopped when he was right in front of the cliff, only a few yards away from the drop. that was when he heard the voices.  
his first thought was: that’s it. i’m finally going crazy. about fucking time.  
then richie spotted the discarded clothes laying around, and ventured to the edge of the cliff. looking over, he saw six kids playing in the water. from what he could see, which wasn’t much, they were about his age.  
richie watched for a while as they splashed around and laughed. their dynamic was fascinating, as most friendships were to richie. since he’d never had real friends of his own, he always felt a pang in his stomach and a need to join in. this time, though, both were stronger than usual. much, much stronger.  
adjusting his glasses, richie sat down, dangling his legs over the edge. he watched the teenagers for a while, almost studying them. the way they smiled st each other, splashing and climbing over each other. at one point, two of them got on two other’s shoulders, and the two on top started wrestling, almost.  
richie, for once, let himself think. these thinking moments were rare, he almost always had to be on the go. no time for deep reflection.  
he got lost in his thoughts, laying back and closing his eyes. he thought about how lonely he was, and how he wished for friends like the kids playing in the lake. he wished he could make friends easily, that he wasn’t so annoying. he wanted to be likeable. to be popular.  
but then again, how could one be popular if one didn’t stay in town long enough to learn anyone’s name. he’d been kicked out three years ago for coming out as bisexual, and he honestly did not regret it. a life of candy bars, sodas, energy drinks and chips was amazing, richie thought. especially i you had a speedy metabolism. and you couldn’t forget the cigarettes he was able to steal.  
pulling one of them out, he lit it and took a drag. smoking always helped him think and relax. right now seemed the only time he’d be able to do that in the next few days.  
richie finished his cigarette, pushing it into the ground beside him and flicking it away. the boy closed his eyes, stretching out his arms. he didn’t mean to fall asleep, he really didn’t, he just did.  
he dreamed of ice cream shops and arcades and friends. he dreamed of singing and freedom and a good life. he dreamed he wasn’t invisible anymore.  
but alas, as all good things must, the dream came to an end. an abrupt one at that.  
“who are you?!?”


End file.
